wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chokeslam
Una chokeslam, o en japonés, nodowa otoshi, se refiere a un tipo de body slam en el Wrestling. El luchador agarra el cuello del oponente con una mano, lo levanta y luego lo deja caer de espaldas a la lona. Es común ver este movimiento en televisión, debido a que es relativamente fácil de aplicar y se ve poderoso en cámara. La chokeslam es usualmente utilizada como finisher por luchadores altos y grandes, ayudando a la percepción del televidente de este movimientos como uno poderoso. Esta maniobra puede inflingir más daño si el oponente es lanzado sobre un objeto, como una mesa, silla o escalera. La versión más conocida es precedida por una estrangulación de una sola mano. Además, el luchador coloca su mano libre en la espalda del oponente, para ayudar a que el levantamiento sea horizontal. A pesar que la chokeslam es presedida por un "choke" o "estrangulación", es muy raro que sea considerado un movimiento ilegal. A veces, en vez de una chokeslam simple, el luchador atacante cae de rodillas o sentado, para darle más impacto al movimiento. En la vesión donde cae sentado es llamada chokebomb, una mezcla entre una chokeslam normal y un powerbomb. Variaciones Back suplex chokeslam En esta versión de la chokeslam el luchador se coloca detrás del oponente, pone su cabeza bajo uno de los brazos del oponente, y lo levanta por sobre sus hombros. El luchador luego gira en 180° y agarra el cuello del oponente, dejándolo caer en una chokeslam. Esta variación fue inventada por Akira Taue, quien la llamó Ore ga Taue. Chokeslam backbreaker El luchador atacante se encuentra en frente del oponente, para luego tomarlo por la garganta y los pantalones y levantarlo como al aplicar una chokeslam normal. Sin embargo, cuando el oponente va cayendo a la lona, el atacante se arrodilla, dejando una de sus rodillas levantada para que la espalda del oponente caiga sobre élla. Este movimiento es conocido popularlmente como Chokebreaker o Choke Breaker. Double chokeslam Cuando dos luchadores aplican una chokeslam a un mismo oponente al mimsmo tiempo es llamado Double chokeslam. Existen otros tipos de Double chokeslam, explicados a continuación. Single person double chokeslam En esta variación, un luchador aplica chokeslams simultáneas a dos oponentes, tomados uno con cada mano. Esta variación es comunmente aplicada por luchadores como Kane, The Undertaker y The Big Show a luchadores livianos. Stereo chokeslam También llamado simultaneous chokeslams es cuando dos luchadores aplican chokeslams a dos oponentes distintos, al mismo tiempo. Esta variación es comúnmenste aplicada por los miembros del equipo llamado Brothers of Destruction. Triple chokeslam Otra variación, usada por el equipo de Kane y Big Show, es la triple chokeslam, donde ambos luchadores aplican una Double chokeslam a un oponente, mientras con su mano libre aplican una chokeslam a otro oponente, todo simultáneamente. Leg trap chokeslam Also known as a Leg hook chokeslam, the attacker starts out by lifting the opponent's left or right leg off the ground and tucks it under their arm while using whichever free hand to grab the opponent's neck while still keeping their leg tucked under the arm. Then, the attacker lifts the opponent high into the air and slams the victim down to the mat. The move can also be used as a reversal from when the opponent tries some form of kick only to have the attacker catch and trap the leg setting up the move from there. Professional wrestler Sheamus O'Shaunessy currently uses a sitout variation, best described as a Sitout leg trap chokebomb which he calls the F.R.H. (Fiery Red Hand). Two handed chokeslam Also known as a standing chokebomb, this move sees a wrestler first grasp an opponent's neck with both hands, then lifting them up and choking them before then throwing the opponent back down to the mat. A falling version of this move can see the attacking wrestler fall forward to the mat while keeping their arms extended but will more often see the wrestler fall into a seated position or a kneeling position. Vertical suplex chokeslam In this elevated chokeslam the wrestler grabs a front facelock on the opponent and wraps their arm over the wrestlers neck. The wrestler then lifts the opponent upside down, as in a vertical suplex. The wrestler moves his arm from around the opponent's neck, grabbing hold of their throat. The wrestler then slams the opponent down to the mat back first. Akira Taue also innovated this variation, calling it the Chichibu Cement. Véase también *Movimientos aéreos del Wrestling *Movimientos del Wrestling *Cutter